parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie (The Aristocats)
Marie is a character from The Aristocats. She's Faline's Bestfriend Maria played Dinah in Selena Gomez in Wonderland and Goldie in Wonderland She is a kitten. Marie played as Timon in The Lola King, and The Bunny Queen She is a meerkat. Marie played Rajah in Dumboladdin She is a tiger Marie played as Young Simba in The Duchess King, The Alley Cat Queen, and The Female Cat Queen She is a lion cub. Marie played as Tinker Bell in Jason Pan She is a fairy. Marie played as Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (MortonMovieMaker Animal Style) She is a princess. Marie played as Charity in Santa Claws 2 The Santa Cats She is a white retriever puppy. Marie played as Young Mai in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal She is a Fire Nation Noble. Marie played as Carly in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa She is a cat. Marie played as Maddie in The Return of Yogi She is Luke Fisherwood's new best friend. Marie played as Princess Jasmine in Olladdin, Olladdin 2: The Return of Ratigan and Olladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is a princess. Marie played as Evelyn Penswald in Oliver and Berlioz She is Jason's love interest. Marie played as Sofia in Marie the First She is a girl from the village who becomes princess Marie played as Faline in Oliver (Bambi) and Oliver 2 (a.k.a Bambi 2) She is a fawn. Marie played as Linnie McCallister in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (FGRForever Animal Style) She is a sister. Marie played as Young Nala in The Cat King She is a lioness. Marie played as Baby/Toddler/Young/Mid-Teen Odette in The Fox Princess She is a princess. Marie played as Cat Yzma in The Wolf-Dog's New Groove She is a kitten. Marie played as Young Katara in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style She is a waterbender. Marie played as Young Anastasia in Sawyerstasia She is a Russian girl. Marie played as Sophie Leary in Edmond in New York She is Mrs. Leary's middle child. Marie played as Izzy in Oliver and The Neverland Pirates She is a pirate. Marie played as Babs Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style) She is a bunny. Marie played as Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) She is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Marie played as Bubbles in The Powerpuff Cats (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) She is a cute Powerpuff Girl. Baby einstein amy rose as Giraffe Puppet She is a cute Powerpuff Girl. We Marie Played Lucky in O'girl Marie Played as Scarlet Witch in Dynamite's Cinematic Universe Marie Played as Karen in Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) She is a Young Girl Marie played Nemo in Finding Nemo LegalizeAnythingMuppets Style Version 1 She is a Little Clownfish Marie played Blue in Marie’s Clues (WeLoveAnimation Style) She is a puppy Marie played Brittany Miller in Oliver and The Dogs (1983), The Dog Adventure (WeLoveAnimation Style), Oliver and The Dogs: The Squeakquel, Oliver and The Dogs: Catwrecked, Oliver and The Dogs (2015 TV Shows) and Oliver and The Dogs: The Road Cat Marie played Isa in Lucy The Explorer (WeLoveAnimation Style) She is a iguana Marie Played Darla Hood in The Little Rascals (animalized) She's Alfalfa's Girlfriend Portrayals *Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Aristocats - Marie is played by Victoria *The Aristowolves - Marie played by Aleu *The Aristomice - Marie is played by Olivia Flaversham *The Aristohanas - Marie is played by Melody *The AristoCartoons - Marie is played by June *The Aristofairies - Marie is played by Baby Bug *The AristoDogs - Marie is played by Angel *The AristoLions - Marie is played by Young Kiara *The Aristocats (TomandCleocatra Style) - Marie is played by Toodles *The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley Style) - Marie is played by Nibbles Mouse *The Aristobirds Marie Played By Carla *The AristoSimpsons Marie played by Lisa Simpson Marvel She played as Loki In Minnie,Cartooners Assemble,Minnie:The Dark World,Minnie:Tales Of Asgard and Minnie and Marie:Blood Friends Gallery Mariefront.gif Mariedisney.jpeg Marie.jpg Marieproud.gif MarieSitting.png MrsMarieCat.png 2621-3.jpg Marie hackwrench by atomictiki-d5xnke4.png|Marie as Gadget Hackwrench Rescue Rangers Away Oliver.jpg Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png Marie-0.jpg Marie-1.jpg Marie.png marie_queen.gif|Marie Is The Best Queen She Ever New MavisBob VampirePants.png The-Aristocats-Marie-and-Berlioz-disney-31377453-400-220.gif|Marie and Berlioz 3 kitties.jpg Trivia *Her, Toulouse, and Berlioz's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since a copy of Berlioz is seen in Skunkules. Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Cats Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Kittens Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Kids Category:Franny's Feet Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Pajama Sam And Penny Peterson Category:Wild Turkey Category:Splish Splash Splishity Splash Category:Sidekicks Category:Popular Characters Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Characters who Appeared in Supernanny Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters voiced by Abigail Zoe Lewis Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:Sisters Category:Girly Girls Category:Oliver and Marie Category:Tod, Marie, Oliver, Kimba, Simba, Sagwa and Pudge Adventures Category:Sweet Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Children Category:Cute Kids Category:Love Characters Category:Faline And Marie Category:Babies Category:Scout's Friends Category:Stewie Griffin's Friends Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Tomboys Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfriends Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Vinnytovar Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters